Talk:Kayle/@comment-25532677-20141229012228/@comment-24082016-20150106165917
Never said AD/DPS or some combination didn't have their advantages. But I will say being on the frontline of a teamfight as a squishy while depending solely on ur ult(and lifesteal) is a dangerous practice. I do the same thing, but only when I'm intentionally baiting hard or poking, while being sure the enemies cc has only a slim chance, if any, of locking me up before I can cast my ult. If you're doing solo-q, depending on your teammates to not waste your efforts, or to engage on your over aggressive and potentially backfiring habits is misguided. On a ranked team where everyone is actually on the same page, which is pretty amazing even for the pros, then yah, that can work out more often than not. Irregardless, bad positioning will get you burnt more often than not. That's why it's labeled as bad. And I don't consider ZHonyas a defensive item. It's a play making item that synergizes well for any AP user who will more often than not find themselves dueling or in close quarters combat with no easy escape. What makes squishy champs like kennen, fizz, and fidd so scary, despite their tendency to get stuck in the middle of teamfights or skirmishes, is not only their cc, but the inability of the opponent to retaliate. Yes, it's more effective on the champs that can use abilties that continue to do damage when you go "golden", but that doesn't reduce the value in the time bought and the damage avoided in a well timed zhonyas. Also, ftr, 500 AP is a modest number for a "pure" AP Kayle, unless the game is finishing early. If you're talking late game, which is where an AD build on a champ with no AD damage steroid will probably secure the items needed to be considered a real threat, then an orthodox pure AP build will have at least 600 AP, or closer to 700 depending on your runes and masteries. if you're not pure(say you get runaans,whits, or both), you'll range between 250AP and 550, assuming you have boots. Lastly, you're completely underestimating the value of Kayle's heal, and let me share why. First off, as any sort of AP Kayle, Your heal will range between an addtional 100 to 300 points of health compared to ADs. What you forgot to mention was that the movement speed buff wouldnt be capped off at it's base 30% like it would for an AD focused build. it would range between 48% to 75% increase. So why does that matter? Well, to state the obvious, better chasing, escaping, kiting, repositioning for anyone you use it on. For the less obvious reasoning, so you have the luxury of using it on a frontliner who is in anyway tanky. As you know, the HP on someone with some sort of tankiness is more effective than on someone squishy. So that 100-300 "measly" extra healing power, is actually worth alot more than at first glance. that could mean an extra 1-10 seconds of life by itself depending on the damage output of the enemy. The number of scenarios where that extra time on a champ allows it to make a fight deciding move(AA,Ability,punching bag,etc) is immeasurable. Throw movement speed into that, and it just seems unfair. Every champ inherently has defensive stats, so you can't look at heals as simply a matter of the raw number. I said it earlier, Im not expert on DPS or AD. I could be wrong about the damage output of a AD or some sort of DPS focused Kayle. I just have my experiences, what I've seen, and what factors can't be ignored. I'm all for a good debate, where all the facts come out, and we can really evaluate how to make a champ we're all investing alot of time in, shine. So please do come back with numbers, or whatever you can use as concrete or justifiable reasoning for building Kayle the way you build her.